Waiting Game
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: It took awhile for Patrick to come up with a good plan for his time with Kimball, but now it can finally put that plan into use. Read warnings


It's been awhile since I got a Red John!Patrick/Kimball request and I hope that I have not disappointed! ^_^

Warnings: Sex, slight blood play, dirty talk.

If you want to be kept up to date with any upcoming stories or want to ask me to write a story for you please follow me on Facebook or on Tumblr under SilverMidnight52! I own nothing.

* * *

Rolling his neck Patrick listened to his spine pop back into place. He had been sitting on the couch for hours waiting for the perfect time to strike. Who would have thought that it would take so long to get everyone out of the bullpen. When he first came up with the plan he hadn't thought that it would take so long to execute.

The sun had set more than a few hours ago and he knew if he bothered to look at his watch that it would be well past midnight. A little voice in the back of his head questioned if it was even still worth it to go through with what he had planned.

It wasn't as if it would be all the difficult to do it on another night that wasn't so hectic and long. Any night would do really. As long as there was no one else in the building than it would work perfectly.

That wasn't the point though. He had been planning the perfect way to get what he wanted for weeks and he finally had everything worked out. All he had to do was wait for everyone to leave them alone. At least that was step one of the many steps in his waiting game.

First step was to wait until the case the team was working was solved. Which had taken a lot longer than it had to seeing as he had known exactly who the killer was about five minutes after seeing the crime scene. He had to wait awhile before saying anything though. Couldn't make it look too easy.

Then it was all about waiting for everyone to finish their paperwork. While he knew there was a good reason in the grand scheme of law; paperwork was something that he well and truly hated. It took up too much time. Time he could be using for things that were much more fun.

The only good thing about paperwork was the fact that the one person he was waiting for was a bit of a stickler. It wasn't as if he needed to be, but Kimball wasn't known for doing anything halfway and Patrick had to respect that. Even when it annoyed him.

None of that mattered though. Not when it was finally just the two of them and the rest of the world faded away. He'd have the man's whole attention on him. There was nothing he liked more than knowing the younger man only saw him.

Closing his eyes Patrick leaned back against he couch letting his mind wonder for a moment. That was how he had gotten into the mess in the first place. Him just sitting on the couch waiting for something to happen was never a good thing.

It had started with a simple little tease from his lover in the morning before they went to work. Nothing more than a blow job in the shower and a promise that there was more to come. How was he not supposed to think about that for the rest of the day? Especially such a slow day.

So while they waited he had thought about it and how he would get the man back. A little game of tease never hurt anyone and it would be oh so much fun to see what Kimball came up with. He could be very twisted when need be.

All of those thoughts led to Patrick thinking more than inappropriate thoughts during work. Most were easy enough to brush off as things they could normally do. There was one though that kept circling in the back of his mind.

The idea of hearing his lover screaming and begging for him to take him in the small bullpen was perfection. It probably sounded rather normal to outsiders, but there was one thing that made it worthwhile. It wasn't 'Patrick' he'd be screaming.

Licking his lips the faux-psychic forced his face blank as he mind started to create images. From Kimball bouncing into his lap without a thought of how inappropriate it was to do so at work to him bent over Van Pelt's desk to him sitting on Rigsby's the scene kept playing over and over.

They'd be in such an open space and every noise that they made would echo off the wall and down the halls so nicely. It would be so easy for them to be caught. Not that his little kitten would care. He knew that Patrick would keep their times together private.

And he would. No one else was allowed to see Kimball the way he got to. The younger man was his and his alone. If anyone was ever stupid enough to even attempt touching his lover he would gladly show them the kind of man he was.

He fought back a dark smile at that thought their first date popping into his mind. He had gone to the restroom and when he came back the waiter had been all over the agent. Something that had continued throughout the night.

It had been so much fun tracking the man down after he dropped Kimball off. Oh, how he had begged and plead for Patrick not to kill him Even after he pulled out his knife and began to cut into his chest he begged.

The whole situation had amused Patrick in the end. How could someone that was so obviously weak think he could date Kimball Cho? The man needed someone that was as strong as him, that held no problem taking control. He needed someone that knew what he wanted even if he didn't want to say it out loud.

Patrick was that person. He saw all the twisted and depraved things his lover wanted to do and he gave them to him without judgment. He gave him the power and skill he had never known he wanted. Then he showed him exactly how to use what he had learned.

That had been the day he had fallen in love with Kimball. Seeing him take control of the part of him the world had attempted to box up and control had been something else. Patrick never felt more out of his mind then when he saw that.

The younger man had exceeded every dream he had for him. All the challenges and orders he had thrown the man's way had been met with such skill that he hadn't been able to help himself. He had to make the man his. Completely. Something that had scared him more than he had though.

Patrick knew who he was and he was okay with that person. That wasn't to say he thought other people would be. Especially if said person was a police officer. They tended to frown upon having killers as significant others for some reason.

It had taken a lot of patience to wait and see if the agent would be okay with who he was. All of that was for nothing though when a mugger had raised a gun to shoot him. It was like a switch had flipped inside of Kimball.

The younger man hadn't even blinked as he disarmed the mugger and took him down. He also hadn't reached for either his gun or the man's. No, he had used his hands. Spilling blood and breaking bones as if he was a skilled killer.

Well, he had always been that. Patrick did have a file on the man. For someone that was so accomplished Kimball rarely pulled out all the fun little skills that the Army had drilled into him. It was amusing how the military did most of the work for him.

Nothing had stood in his way once those gates were open. Kimball had easily accepted the life that Patrick was offering him. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Something he made sure that the man knew that everything time they finished one of their excursions.

"Jane!" a voice called out drawing him from his thoughts.

Looking up Patrick saw his lover staring down at him with a blank look. He looked so focused in that moment. Oh how he loved having the brown eyes looking at him as if the rest of the world didn't exist.

"Everyone else gone home?" Patrick questioned not bothering to look around.

"It's just us," the agent confirmed calmly.

"Good."

Reaching out Patrick took hold of his lover's wrist and pulled him forward until he was sitting in his lap. A content sigh fell from his lips at finally have the man where he wanted him. It had take far too long to get him there.

"Patrick," Kimball breathed clenching his hands around the older man's shoulders holding onto him tightly.

"Ah," the older man chastised with a sharp smack to the man's hip causing him to freeze, "Call me by my real name, Kitten."

"Red John."

Grinning wickedly Patrick gripped the back of his lover's neck and drug him into a rough kiss. Instantly Kimball was leaning into him their tongues moving together. Neither of them submitted to the other knowing that the fight was the fun part.

Through his shirt he felt nails begin to dig into his flesh. A low noise rumbled through his chest at the barely there tease. His lover might not look like it but he did love to play games that drove them both mad with want.

"Red John," Kimball whispered pulling back far enough to rest his head on the older man's shoulder and began to place licks and nips to the flesh.

"Yes, Kitten?" Patrick questioned running a hand down his side to start pulling at his shirt even as his head fell back to give his lover more room to work.

"What is this all about?"

"Oh, don't tell me you haven't thought of this before. That twisted little mind of yours has come up with some rather interesting places to play. I'm actually surprised that this hasn't happened sooner."

"The team..."

"They're not important at all now that they're gone. Not that it would matter even if they were here. The results would be the same. Especially since you've been teasing me all case."

"We both know that I wasn't teasing you."

"Agree to disagree. None of that is important. No, no. What is important is what's going to happen now that we're here. All alone. You at my mercy. Completely."

Threading his fingers through the agent's hair Patrick gave a gentle tug causing him to pull back. Kimball's lips were red and slick as he pushed forward so they were kissing once more. Letting his eyes slip shut the faux-psychic got lost in the kiss.

If there was one thing that he was surprised to have fallen in love with it was kissing the younger man. It was difficult for him to get out of his own mind sometimes. Just one little kiss and Kimball was the only thing he could think of.

"At your mercy," Kimball repeated pulling away his eyes dark, "What exactly are you going to do with me?"

"I think I'm going to start with taking all those pesky clothes off of you," Patrick grinned running his hand over the small of his lover's back, "Then I'm going to slip my fingers into you so slow. I know how much you love it when we take our time and we have hours. You're going to be so wet for me. Sweat slicking your skin as you thrust back on my fingers. Drool dipping down your chin as you whine for more. You're always so beautiful like that."

Patrick watched as the brown eyes dilated the younger man's chest beginning to heave as his heart beat faster. It had been exciting when he realized that his lover got off on him explaining what he wanted to do to him. Especially since that was something that he loved to do anyway. It didn't hurt that he had to be extra creative when he did it either.

"Would you like that, Kitten?" Patrick asked scratching his nails on the man's side drawing whimpers from him, "Would you like for me to take you apart in the middle of the office?"

"Someone could-" Kimball tried to start only to break off with a gasp as the nails traveled lower.

"Walk in?" Patrick finished his tone low and dangerous, "Well, that's half the fun. Letting them see exactly who we are and how perfectly we fit together. If afterward we'd have to show them the error of their ways than so be it. That could end up being just as much fun."

A grin came to Patrick's lips as he watched his lover rock forward in his lap trying to get closer to him. Through their clothes he could feel just how hard his the man was for him and he knew Kimball could feel him just as well.

Moving his hands out from under the agent's shirt Patrick moved them down to grope his ass pulling him closer. A soft groan fell from his lips as they began to rock together. He wouldn't be all that upset if the night ended that way.

"Please," Kimball gasped out as he started undoing his vest with shaky fingers, "Patrick. Red John. Please..."

"Stand up," Patrick ordered pushing the man away from him, "I want you naked."

The agent scrambled off of his lap and began to tug off his clothes without a second thought. Patrick knew that it was a large show of trust. Willingly getting naked and having sex in the middle of ones work space was not easy.

On the other hand it was hot as hell. Knowing that the man was lost in what they were doing and didn't care about the appearances they had to uphold. That or he was getting off on the idea of what they were doing and what would happen to anyone that did walk in. He did like Patrick in red.

The killer opened his mouth to tell his lover what to do next only to freeze when he dropped to his knees without a word. Patrick swallowed roughly as sure hands rested on his thighs pulling them apart so he could settle between them.

"Kitten," Patrick sighed feeling the hands begin to undo his pants, "You have thought of this before. Haven't you?"

"Maybe," Kimball replied pulling his hard length out and leaning forward to run his lips over it.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you should have told me. We could have had so much fun long before now."

Instead of answering Kimball sat back so he could pull Patrick's pants down fully. Patrick was barely settled back on the couch when the younger man dipped his head forward taking his length in his mouth without warning.

Tossing his head back Patrick let out a loud gasp loving the way that his voice echoed off the walls. That was exactly what he wanted. The idea of hearing those noises in a place that was reserved for talking about death and murder was perfect.

Cupping the back of his lover's head Patrick rolled his hips forward enjoying the wet, warmth of his throat. Kimball had learned so much since they got together. He was such a quick learner and he loved to please Patrick.

"Oh, so eager, Little One," Patrick gasped out his grip tightening so he could hold the man still and buck into his mouth

Brown eyes looked up at him fire and need darkening them. Licking his lips Patrick thrust up all the harder loving how easily the man took him. He could barely keep enough control over himself to pull him away and manhandle him back on to couch.

"You're so good for me, Kitten," Patrick praised running his fingers over every inch of him, "So very good, but I want to know. What did you dream of us doing in here?"

Kimball stared at him his tongue darting out to wet his swollen lips. A calloused hand came out to cup the side of Patrick's face pulling him into a kiss as he began to lean backwards. Going willingly Patrick let the man maneuver them so he was laying on his back with the older man above him. A low content sigh fell from Kimball's lips as they settled.

"I should have known," Patrick laughed breaking the kiss, "You do so love being under me. I think-"

"Red John," Kimball interrupted calmly.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Fuck me."

Hearing his lover order him like that Patrick couldn't help but shiver. It didn't happen often that the man showed that side of him when they were in bed together. Both of them preferred for the older man to be in control of what they did.

Blue eyes went dark as he placed his hands on the man's thighs and lifted them up so he could slide between his legs. Instantly Kimball was wrapping his legs around him almost as if to trap him. It was funny to think that he was ever leaving.

"You know when I was planning this," Patrick started pulling a bottle of lube from between the cushions, "I had actually thought you'd fight a little more."

"Why?" Kimball questioned staring up at him.

"Fun. That and then we could make a mess. Just imagine how much fun it would be to completely destroy this room. We could knock everything off of Van Pelt's desk as we tore each others clothes off. You could pin me against Rigsby's desk taking me down that pretty throat of yours getting all his paperwork crumpled and wet with my sweat. You could ride me on the chair at your desk. Then we could get to the good part. I could push you face down on this very couch and make you come over and over until you sweating and shaking and your throat is raw from screaming my name."

"Red John."

"Yes, just like that. In the very room where everyone is attempting to find me. Where you are attempting to find me. You'd be screaming the name of a killer and loving every moment of it."

"Red John, please."

"Come now, Little One. That's not nearly loud enough. I want it to echo. I want us to stain this place. I want to walk in tomorrow and know that it will never be the same. This place will no longer belong to the CBI. No, it will be ours and ours alone. No one will ever be able to take that away."

A wanton mewl came from Kimball as he arched his back trying to touch as much of the older man as possible. Feeling his lips pull into a twisted smile Patrick bent down kissing and licking at the man's chest. Under his lips he felt the man take a shaky breath. His heart pounding harshly and all he wanted to do was taste everything that he was.

Patrick knew that he shouldn't give into the urge. That kind of fun was reserved for their bedroom. Both of them tended to go a little overboard when they did that. Still, he was right there and he never did have good control over himself.

At first he simply let his teeth drag over the flesh of his lover's chest. A hand shot out to grip at his hip squeezing tightly before relaxing. For a moment Patrick stopped and waited to see if the man would push him away.

Despite what everyone thought about him the last thing he'd ever do was force someone to be with him like this. In truth he didn't really want to have someone with him. Kimball was an exception to the rule in every sense of the word.

After a moment of the man doing nothing more than flexing his fingers against his flesh Patrick scrapped his teeth across the flesh again. When he was sure that the man wasn't objecting Patrick let his tongue trail further down his chest until he was right over his heart. With another pause so his lover could change his mind Patrick opened his mouth and let his teeth dig in hard enough to draw blood.

Kimball's hand came up to grip the back of his head as a scream left his lips. Feeling his eyes roll back in his head Patrick ground his hips down needing some kind of relief. It was barely anything compared to what they normally did, but being able to do it in the office was blissful

"Red John," Kimball moaned his free hand digging into his back and pulling his man harshly.

"That's it, Kitten," Patrick urged licking over the wound, "Don't hold back. Loud as possible. Make them hear you."

Dipping down the older man continued to suck and lick at the blood while taking the lube in his hand. A part of him had wanted to take it slow and drag the experience out as much as possible. Now though he simply needed to hear his lover beg for him.

Slicking his fingers he pulled back and placed them against the man's hole. Staring down at the man he watched enthralled as he pushed his fingers in. He truly did love watching as the man's face twisted with the pained pleasure that they both loved.

"Beautiful," Patrick muttered working two of his fingers in him, "So beautiful, Kimball."

"Patrick," the agent replied staring up at him with a look that was reserved for him, "Red John. Please. I can't keep waiting for you."

"I had a plan. It was a good plan."

"Next time."

"Next time? Already thinking of doing this again? Kinky, Little One."

A smirk graced the man's lips for a moment before Patrick pushed a third finger into him. Hearing a whimper fall from his lover's lips he pulled them back before pushing them in again. Setting a slow pace he began to work open Kimball savoring the sounds the man was making.

As much as he loved taking the man apart with only his fingers he knew he couldn't last much longer. Pulling the fingers out Patrick got into position and pushed in letting himself be surrounded by the tight warmth that he loved.

Without a word Patrick began to rock into his lover trying to keep in control of himself. There was something about the situation that was getting to him. All he wanted to do was take the man over and over until neither of them could move.

"Think about it, Kitten," Patrick began his thrusts picking up as he shared what was going on in his mind, "If we wanted we could be here all night. I could keep you on edge for hours until you were so gone you didn't notice that everyone was starting to come in. Not until it was too late to stop yourself. You'd be covered in your own cum and filled with mine. They'd see this side of both of us and have no idea what to do. It would be the perfect way to show them who we are before ending each and every last one of them."

"Red John!" Kimball screamed throwing his head back as he spilled between them.

"Kimball," Patrick moaned out thrusting a few times before being pushed over the edge himself.

For a moment he balanced himself over the younger man letting them both come back to themselves. Once he could breathe easily once more Patrick pulled out wishing the couch was big enough for him to hold his lover comfortably.

"We will be doing that again," Patrick announced grinning at his lover.

"Against Rigsby's desk," Kimball replied his eyes closed though he had a blissful smile on his lips.

"Perfect. Get dressed. I still have plans for us."

"Promises. Promises."


End file.
